


Closer

by Phoebe_Snow



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arkham Asylum, Artistic License, Bedside Vigils, Crimes & Criminals, Dancing, Dreams and Nightmares, Driving, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Feels, High School, Imagine your OTP, My First Work in This Fandom, Painting, Rare Pairings, Romance, Sick Character, Sleepy Cuddles, Study Date, Tree Climbing, Vigilantism, Wayne Manor, Wooing, Young Bruce Wayne, Young Harley Quinn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:31:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7768600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/pseuds/Phoebe_Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Batman and Harley Quinn have always been on opposite sides of the law. He was the mantle of justice, she was a criminal. There was no possible way they could reach an understanding and break down the walls that separated them. Or was there? Quayne oneshots. All stories are independent unless otherwise stated.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Batman saves Harley Quinn from a dangerous fall after the Joker pushes her out of a window, and they grow close within the following months._

 

 

"And what does this button do?" The blonde giggled and reached over to touch a green button that was a few inches left from the passenger seat.

Bruce growled out in a harsh voice, "Don't touch that!"

Harley squealed and pulled her finger back, but that mischievous grin was still present on her face. "Why? What's it for? Is it a secret compartment full of your naughty magazines?" She looked at him for confirmation, but he kept his gaze on the road and made no change in his facial expression.

"Don't worry. I won't tell. Even Mistah J had some rags like that when I was still with him..." Those last three words she spoke were so soft, Bruce could barely hear them.

"Those kind of magazines have no purpose for me..." He responded.

Harley's lips turned back up into a smile and laced her fingers together. "Oh, I know! I was just teasing! You're so serious all the time, ya know. I suppose you do it to scare the local criminal element, but cracking open a smile and showing some teeth isn't a bad thing."

"Well, I have smiled a lot these last three months, thanks to you. So you can mark that off your checklist." Bruce couldn't resist the slight quirk of his lips as he spoke. He wasn't always a brooding man as Harley once believed. No, he was a very complex man, who kept himself composed and collected around the people he was with. Regarding his tragic past, it was no surprise why he had a more serious outlook on life.

"Whatever you say, _Baaatmaaaan_." She liked teasing him any chance she could and Bruce admitted that he took pleasure in hearing whatever clever or terribly cheesy thing she was going to say next. There was not one trace of that broken woman he had saved three months ago.

Even though she was a colossal pain in the backside at times, Bruce knew that Harley wasn't a bad person. She had just been seduced by the Joker. It happened, unfortunately, to a lot of people. Sometimes when a person fell in love, their mind became clouded and they ended up being susceptible to do anything for the one they love. It was bad for Harley that the Joker had gotten his hooks into her. The pain she'd received at his hands was not worth the love she devoted to him.

 

* * *

 

 

 

A little over six months ago, the Joker went to his hideout, dejected, once again, by his failure to destroy Batman. Harley had seen how unhappy he was and tried to cheer the Joker up with a serenade about him being her puddin'. Unfortunately, the only reward Harley reco pieced was the back of his fists.

After the Joker had beaten Harley until she was black and blue, he pushed her out of the hideout's four story window. Then he stalked off and left her to fall to her death.

It was a good thing that Batman had been in the area, patrolling the streets and alleys of Gotham. He'd heard the glass crashing and managed to swoop down and catch Harley merely seconds before she hit the ground.

 _That son of a bitch,_ he thought to himself when he saw how bloody and battered she was. The Joker had nearly killed her with his own hands. The woman had been completely unconscious when he caught her and, even though Bruce wanted to chase the Joker down and promptly rip his throat out for hurting Harley this way, he knew that she needed to go to the hospital immediately.

So he took off with her in his arms and got her to his batmobile, driving her to the hospital at full speed. Her life would have been in serious danger if he hadn't driven so fast and, thankfully, the doctors were able to save her.

Bruce, still disguised as the Batman, told the doctors that her medical bill would be paid for in full. He also promised them that he would personally take Harley back to Arkham as soon as she was able to walk.

Strangely, though, he found himself coming back well before then, but not as the Batman - she already knew who he was, so that wouldn't do. Anyway, he had enough troubles from the people in Gotham who believed that Batman was no better than a glorified criminal.

Bruce visited Harley's hospital room as himself. Not as Bruce Wayne, the billionaire; Bruce Wayne, the playboy; or even Bruce Wayne, the philanthropist, but as Bruce Wayne, the man.

It was an unexpected development to say the least. Even Alfred was at a loss for words when Bruce told him that he'd be visiting Harley until she got better. Eventually, the elderly butler got over his shock and tried to persuade Bruce to stay at the manor and forget about visiting her. She was, technically, still his enemy.

Bruce didn't see it that way. The only reason he and Harley were enemies was because Harley had been involved with the Joker, and any enemy of his was her enemy and every friend of his, hers.

The good thing was that she was free of Joker's influence now.

Bruce did exactly what he said he would do. He visited Harley twice a week for the six months she was in the hospital. When people in the city questioned this action, Bruce let it be known that he was once a close friend of Harley's - granted, that was a lie, but what the public didn't know wouldn't hurt them - and that, despite her past wrongdoings, he was going to show her mercy during her stay at the hospital.

"Extending an olive branch may do Ms. Quinzel a touch of good during this traumatic time in her life. Contrary to popular belief, not all of the prisoners at Arkham are one hundred percent belligerent. I personally feel that compassion should be expressed to her during her stay at the hospital. Perhaps it may give her a new sense of peace when she returns to Akham."

After Bruce released that statement, no one said anything against his visiting Harley again. If there was anything that would shut the gossips up in Gotham, it was a wealthy resident celebrity willingly reaching out to an abuse victim.

Even though Harley was a villain in the public eye, many people sympathised with her and cast a _'victim of psychological terror and warfare'_ label on her. It was a bit of a stretch, but it worked.

Bruce's plans to go see Harley in the hospital weekly were a good idea because of how depressed and withdrawn she'd become. She had become a shell of her former self. Goodness knows what would have happened to her if he hadn't chosen to visit her.

Also, to his surprise, he actually enjoyed his visits to the hospital. Harley did too, as she beamed widely, like a kid in a candy store whenever he showed up. She had a very nice smile, Bruce decided. And her voice was much softer than the loud, grating, child-like tone she'd adopted when she was in league with the Joker.

The first time Bruce came into her hospital room, she asked him, "Next time, could you bring a nice big bag of gummy bears, Bruce? I loooved gummies when I was a kid, and I can't remember the last time I had any." She'd batted those long blonde eyelashes at him and Bruce found himself agreeing to do so.

  
Of course, it didn't mean anything that he chose to bring her gummies. He was just being kind.

Harley just wanted to have someone to keep her company. It would have been boring for her to lie in that soft hospital bed all day, with no one to talk to. She did appreciate Bruce's statement to the press, but as kind and inspiring as it was, the doctors and nurses around were still wary of her. Whether they were friendly or not didn't amount to a hill of beans because, now, she was on her way back to her previous habitat.

There were always consequences for one's actions, whether one apologised or tried to make amends. The law had to be satisfied and she would willingly comply. There was no use in trying to fight. It would conflict with her newly developed character.

Nevertheless, it pained Harley to think of going back to Arkham. She could take good care of herself, but she still didn't like being in there with those idiots. It would have been much more preferable living with Bruce in his nice, big, cozy mansion and stay far away from madmen and villainous plots to escape Arkham - because there were always escapes. Arkham security was terrible to say the least.

Bruce laughed when she told him that she'd much rather move in at his mansion. "I think I could handle that kind of punishment very easily. What do you think, Bruce?" She had asked him, eyes sparkling with humor.

Their budding friendship was the main reason that he felt guilty about taking her back to the asylum. Bruce had seen a change in Harley that he never expected. On his twentieth visit, she had broken down and told him how sorry she was for all of the things she'd done in the past. Harley came to realise that being with the Joker had not done her any good and he only crushed her spirit. She felt like it was a miracle that she hadn't died that night.

She told him, "I think this is my second chance, Bruce. It's my second chance to get things right this time." He believed her without question.

It was truly strange to think about, but Bruce and Harley began to confide in each other during his visits. They talked about movies, books, conspiracy theories, life, death, psychology, everything. Believe it or not, they became good friends.

Once a week Bruce would have some new treat or game for the two of them to play, so they didn't have to turn on the television. They ate a lot of gummies, drank a lot of lemon water, played gin and Uno dozens of times during those three months. They got to know each other more deeply than anyone else they ever knew.

Harley would sometimes fall asleep in the middle of their discussions, due to the pain from her injuries. Bruce was excellent at observing and detecting when a person was in pain and trying to hide it. Whenever she was hurting too much, he would call a nurse to give her medication.

There were moments that, when Harley was asleep and drugged up, Bruce allowed himself to take her hand in his. It felt so small and tender compared to his own. She was so delicate as he looked down on her. Before he could stop himself, he kissed her on the forehead gently. He had become very attached.

 

* * *

 

 

That's why it hurt so much to drive Harley to Akham now. Every mile brought them closer to Arkham and took away their chance to be friends...or more, and that effectively killed any pleasant mood they could have had.

Soon, as the asylum came into sight, Harley sighed. "There's no place like home," she muttered, feeling so downcast once she saw the gloomy iron gate. There were several men in white jackets outside, waiting for them. For her.

Bruce slowed the vehicle to a stop and he got out of the car. Harley was about to do the same, but Bruce placed his hand over hers and shook his head. "No, allow me. Please."

Even though she was still a criminal and considered a danger to society, Bruce wanted to treat her like a lady, even if it were the last time that he ever saw her free and not behind the glass cage of a cell.

He walked over to her side of the car and opened the door. The guards and doctors had bewildered facial expressions, but said nothing. They were wise to keep their opinions to themselves on this.

Yes, it was true that Harley was a big headache for the people who worked at Akham and they more than likely had their share of complaining about her. However, they were more frightened of Batman than they were irritated with Harley.

Harley stepped out of the bat mobile and gave Bruce a tiny smile. "Well, this is it. The end of the line."

"Yes, it is," Bruce replied. He pulled out a small brown bag and handed it to her.

"What's this?" Harley accepted the bag and looked at him curiously.

"Gummy bears and worms. I know you like either or, so I bought both kinds. It's just a little something to remember the last several months."

The curious look on Harley's face changed to a shy one, her cheeks turning bright red. "You didn't have to do that..."

"But I wanted to."

The blonde sniffled and wiped at her eyes, trying to summon the will not to cry. It wasn't working and she made a little choking sound in her throat. Bruce didn't make gestures like this to anyone, and definitely not as Batman either. It was a little sign that he cared and Harley knew she would treasure these gummies more than anything in the world.

She smiled up at him through her tears. "I don't need this to remind me of you, Bruce."

Their eyes were locked onto each other's until, finally, Harley couldn't stand the tension anymore. She leaned forward on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to Bruce's. At first, he didn't respond to her kiss and Harley felt embarrassed for doing something so brash. She began to pull away, but Bruce gripped her forearms and tugged her back to him, moving his mouth over hers passionately.

He teased her by running his tongue over the seam of her mouth and Harley moaned, letting her lips open so he could slide his tongue inside. The kiss was heated and intense to the point that even Harley wasn't sure that she could handle it much longer.

It was just her luck. She got an amazing, life-changing kiss from the Batman and on the same day, she has to go back to the asylum. Fate was a supreme asshole.

They both pulled back and breathed heavily, gasping for air after the kiss. Harley clutched her chest tightly, missing the feel of Bruce's mouth on hers. He watched her parted lips open and close she tried to speak. His fingers touched her upper lip and smoothed the soft skin. She shuddered at the motion and he grinned.

"I'll miss you, Harleen Quinzel," he whispered to her.

"I'll miss you too, Bruce Wayne. I already do." She bit her lip and made a face that was between a frown and a smile. "Thank you for being there for me. I'll never forget it."

He brushed a loose strand of hair away from her face and returned the smile. "Neither will I."

She pecked his cheeks again, gave him a confident wink and sauntered off to meet the asylum doctors and guards. The guards proceeded to shackle her wrists and as Bruce got into his car, he heard her say, "Boys, if you're good, I'll share some of my gummies with ya!"

With a smile on his face, Bruce put his feet on the gas and drove away. Thoughts rolled into his mind. It would be disappointing if he never saw her again. They had made a connection with each other during her stay at the hospital and Bruce knew that he would miss her greatly. Maybe, in a few days, a visit to Harley's cell would be in order...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys caught that Captain America reference from Harley! ;)


	2. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Harley tries to capture Batman down by the docks, but her plan doesn't go the way she intended._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive any OOC behavior. I wanted to make a fluffy chapter today.

 

 

She tried to take him down by the docks one day in the middle of the night. He'd been waiting for her, of course and anticipated what she planned to do - sometimes she wondered if he didn't have super powers of a sort because he was almost too knowledgable when it came to her plans.

 

Anyway, her plan at the docks had gone off well without a hitch and for the first time in what felt like a long time, Harley Quinn had single-handedly caught Batman with no outside help. No thugs, no goons. Just she and she alone.

 

That was a _great_ day.

 

She'd been feeling so good about herself too, so good that she started monologuing her victory over Batman.

 

It was really embarrassing, but she couldn't help it. This kind of thing never happened to her very often and she planned to enjoy every minute of it. In the middle of her classic villain monologue, Batman interrupted her - honestly, he was prone to do that far too much.

 

"Harley, where's the Joker? Why have you caught me all by yourself?" He didn't even sound like he was mocking her, just genuinely curious.

 

Still, she had been pretty taken aback by his sudden query and blinked several times before answering. "Mistah J isn't here. He's back in our hideout, trying to think of ways to trap you." She cackled. "I think he's gonna be happy when I call and tell him that I caught you this time!"

 

"I know why you'd like to think that he'd respond that way. Maybe he'd finally love you the way you deserve to be loved. The truth is, he can't. The only person the Joker loves is himself. Beyond that, he has obsessions and nothing else."

 

"Shut up! Mistah J does love me! You just keep showing up and ruining everything!" Despite the brave front Harley tried to put up, her shoulders shook. Deep down, she knew he was right, but the wall between the heart and the brain was very thick sometimes.

 

Batman ignored her and continued. "Do you really believe that, Harley? I don't. The Joker is using you. It's what he does best. At the most, you're a nice little diversion for him, but nothing more. You'll never win his love no matter what you do."

 

The blonde's face fell at this. She didn't want to believe him, but he was right. Every time she took a leave of absence from the Joker's hideout, he never noticed. And when she'd come back, he'd merely say, "Oh, Harley. There you are," or "Good. You're here. Clean this place up. It's a mess."

 

He never hugged her, never said kind, loving words to her. Instead, he would send her on errands and use her as bait to draw out Batman.

 

When it came down to brass tacks, Harley didn't feel like her Puddin's equal and not even his second-in-command. She was just a means to an end and that hurt.

 

Before she realized it, Harley had fallen to the ground, reduced to tears.

 

The more shocking thing was feeling Batman's strong arms surround her like a safe haven. She surprised herself by clutching his shoulders with her hands and squeezing tightly, as if she were holding on for dear life.

 

She stayed in Batman's embrace for a long time with neither of them budging from where they stood.

 

Suddenly, he spoke in a voice that was foreign and unlike to the gruffness she'd become accustomed to. "Come with me."

 

Harley's head snapped up when she heard those words, confused. "Wh-what?"

 

"I'll take you away from the Joker and get you somewhere safe. He'll never hurt you again. I promise."

 

There was no urgency in his tone, but...concern. Harley wanted to laugh in his face, push him away and yell at him. He shouldn't care about her. She was the girlfriend of his biggest enemy in Gotham. She was just as bad as Mistah J, so why was Batman being kind to her? She didn't deserve it.

 

"Stop actin' like ya care because we both know you only see a criminal when you look at me! I'm just another faceless troublemaker to you!" Harley was behaving irrationally, but she couldn't bring herself to care. She was just prey to him.

 

As she turned to get away from Batman, he tugged her back to his chest, looking into her eyes - that was a big thing that annoyed her about him. She could never really tell what he was thinking because of that damn cowl. Although, no one knew what he was thinking because he hid his emotions behind that stupid stoic demeanor all of the time.

 

"You know that's not true, Harley," came the soft reply. "There's always someone who cares."

 

"Yeah, right. Like who? You? Ha! That's a laugh! Lemme go, Bats!" Tears were streaming down Harley's face and she pushed against his chest, trying to free herself from him. Batman was like a rock, though and he kept a tight grip on her arms the entire time.

 

The more she pushed, the more he pulled. Harley's struggling wasn't moving her one bit. Soon, her arms grew tired and she settled down, breathing hard as she glared up at him. "Please let me go..."

 

Batman didn't release her, but he lessened the grip he had on her arms.

 

"Like you could keep me safe from Mistah J," she said quietly.

 

"I can."

 

"And why would you?"

 

Once again, that damn cowl covered any signs of Batman's facial expression. Turns out she didn't need to see his face because he leaned forward and crushed his lips to hers.

 

The blonde gasped and her hands went up to push him away, but Batman just caught her hands in his and pulled her closer. Their bodies were drawn tight to each other and Harley shivered as she felt his heart beating.

 

It was no use trying to fight him, since he had a good hold on her, so Harley reluctantly unfurled her hands and let him kiss her.

 

Never in her life had she been kissed in such a way. Batman had his lips hard on hers as if it were the last thing he would do with his life. It was a disgustingly raw, passionate kiss that made Harley's head spin. When he finally did let go of her, she moaned at the loss.

 

Her eyes were closed for a few minutes. She had to get her breathing under control before she could look at him again. Unfortunately, by the time she opened her eyes, Batman had taken his leave and was nowhere in sight.

 

The blonde growled in frustration and put her face in her hands. Why had he chosen **that** moment to leave? Batman had the worst possible exits in the history of mankind!

 

Sighing, she picked up her baseball bat and started to walk away from the docks. All the while, she felt a tingling on her lips and she knew it was because of the kiss Batman gave her. Something had sparked inside of her when he kissed her. A hot fire erupted in her soul with that kiss. She definitely hadn't expected it, but she wanted more.

 

As she walked the streets, she smiled to herself. Right then and there, Harley made up her mind. She was going to get him back for kissing her tonight. Maybe not tonight, but tomorrow or the day after.

 

No matter how long it'd take, Harley Quinn was going to repay Batman with her own lips and if that sounded wanton, then she'd wear the badge proudly.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I will be taking prompt ideas for this series. As long as the prompts have strong elements of drama, fluff, romance, humor, angst, etc, I can write them. Those are my best areas, but I can whip out a few action scenes from time to time as well. Also, I do not write Joker and Harley as a couple. _Ever_. He's a great villain, but he is totally unworthy of Harley and I never liked or shipped that couple to begin with. He's very abusive towards her and abuse is a big trigger for me, so I'll never write about their relationship unless it adds to the story.


End file.
